New world
by Mambo5
Summary: Imagine waking up in complete darkness. You don't know where you are...This is not your world. What would you do? Thrive? Runaway? Would you help wizard-kind? go insane?


**_The idea for this fanfiction was inspired by this one: s/11978790/1/Rabbit-of-the-Moon._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the character from the books are the property of J. K. Rowling. Everything else is mine._**

* * *

A new world of possibilities

 **Chapter 1**

When Alexander woke up in the dark, he notices the cramped space, and the air seemed stale and dusty. He did remember, did he fall sleep in the closet? Why? Did I get drunk last night? The last thing he remembers was getting home from sociology class, reading up on symbolic interactionism and falling sleep. There was a bed involved, so how and why was he in a cramped closet?!

Even though, thinking that somehow, maybe he had sleepwalked into a closet. Could he be kidnapped? But how? For what purpose. Alexander thought of all this and more until he felt the lamp light cord. The light reveals the situation.

"I am, somehow trapped in a closet? This closet has a lock. Either I escape when my captors open the door, or I open it now. The most important fact now is I'm trapped in a closet and somehow, in some way I appear to be smaller than I was before?! t. OK, OK…. Alexander the goal is to escape and get to the police." As he thought to himself, to calm down, one thing at the time, he could do that.

The plan in and of itself was simple. Alexander must consider how crazy the people that took him were. Maybe they were cannibals, planning to make a tasty morsel out of him. He thought the best way to escape was to try and loosen the door hinge. All he needs now is to find a weak point…. The desire to not be killed as well as avoid further danger was becoming persistent more significant as the minutes' passes. He needs to run, get to the police, escape. His escape took priority of situation. No matter if this was just a dream and he appears to be shorter, that was going to be resolved later, he thinks. For maybe, maybe is all vivid dream.

Alexander took stock of his surroundings. There were toy soldiers, some broken crayons, a cot with a blanket. The ominous feeling that this could be was this...Did these people kidnap a child and where they were planning on killing him?

"Oh god no, no, no, please tell me they did not" Thinking of the fate of that unfortunate child was not a good idea for Alexander. For now, there was no time he could not think like that; he had to escape first. Nothing he could do for now as more than likely he was to be their next victim.

For now, he would put on his glasses and not think about what was inside this closet. Still, he couldn't help looking around the place, even with the poor lighting it was, he thought disgusting. He was breathing too hard, making noise. Calm down, breath, the feeling of panic anger, it felt…. He hears a light sound of the door opening by itself. With the door open… as they said, he was not going to check a gift horse in the mouth and all that, out of the pan and into the fire.

He saw it, and he needed to get to the front door straight down the short hallway, that when he notices the house looks oddly familiar. But he had no time to think about it. So, he repeated his mantra. "Escape, get to safety".

That is what is needed to escape, open the front door.

He was cautious when opening the door and took care to make no noise. And so, he did, carefully, ever so carefully he opens the door and runs. He runs and runs until he sees a bus stop with a map. "Finally, some hope, I can at least know where this place is, where I am." Or so he thinks.

When he gets close to the map, he sees something that makes him pause. He would later admit to having a mini-breakdown. Because was it even possible? For Alexander to be in England? To be smaller?

Now that he was free from that closet and the adrenaline started to go down, things he previously ignored begun to add up to a frightening conclusion. It was all there, in the bus stop, the map, the street name...Surrey and Private drive.

"How the did I end up here? What is going on? Why is this happing?" Alexander thought is just a dream.

But the more he notices his pain, his muscles, his small stature. He finally sees, it was all there, reflected on the glass surface the face of one Harry Potter. But it must be a dream; the alternative is too terrifying to consider.

"I... l… is this real? " The pain makes him doubt that this is a dream, but for now, for his peace of mind. Money, he needs money, real or not he could visit the bank. Maybe Goblins are ruthless enough to kill him for being a thief. Because he was not, he is not Harry. Maybe if he dies, he will wake up. Thinking that this situation is crazy enough and with lose, Alexander decides Gringotts is the next place best place to end this nightmare.

Even as the plan is forming, Alexander can stop think that this situation no matter how crazy, how impossible it could be a real one. At that moment, in that horrible moment, he realises that he lost everything. It would mean that there is no family to go back to, no country, no nothing. For all that he knows would not exist. It would as if he had nothing, nothing but memories.

Even with all that Alexander could not let himself breakdown, for now, he needs to find shelter, food and a source of income. If there was a possibility of this being real, he wanted to survive, to thrive, like my Grandfather said we live, thrive and survive for those we left behind.

Alexander needed to think of the immediate problem, he was either nine or ten a minor, no money, he doesn't know the year, and maybe this was not even real. Perhaps he could go to Diagon Alley in London, again the problem for him how to get there. Could he go to the police? The pros, and cons of doing that were difficult to decide. For all he knows, they could all get their memories erased. He could say "I'm a lost Spaniard child, help" but he doesn't know enough about the magical governments of each country. Therefore, it is too risky to go there without knowing about them or this world's history, so he needed a history book of this world. The safest course of action is getting to Gringotts and asking for a blood test or something similar. That way, he can prove to himself is all of this is a dream.

"Think Alex, think …. The… Do I have an English accent? Well, that solves a langue question: Could he pass as an Englishman? Yes, he could." That was good he thought, less to worry about or so he hopes.


End file.
